Unforgiven
by Alice Valentine
Summary: Before the Pilgramage that brought the Eternal Calm, before Yuna and Tidus. There was Braska and His wife. Here is the story that started the hope of an Eternal calm.


Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy X or anything that goes along with it...  
  
Note- What to say? It's about Braska and his wife. Her name hasn't ever been mentioned in the game, so I made a name up for her! Well actually my friend made up the name, but I helped! Ok... anyway... I know I suck at this... Just RR and I'll shut up now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Braska was standing in Bevelle's prison. He was waiting for Auron. He and Auron had been friends since they were young. Now he was a Warrior Monk and Braska, he was wavering between living his life or giving it all up for Spira.  
  
He leaned himself against a wall. Auron was late again. Auron was always late. Braska trained himself to be 10 minutes late, but Auron was still always late. Braska said he would help Auron with some of his training.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Braska snapped back into reality when he heard the shout. It came from a female and when he looked up he saw who it was. A young women, she couldn't have been older that twenty-two. She was wearing a tannish-grey color vest with two thick orange stripes going down the front, and the same tannish-grey color arm warmers. There was an orange belt at the top of the arm warmers keeping them up. Her skirt was long; it came a few inches above her ankle. It was the same blue as Braska's hair, and it had a lighter blue trimming. There was four X-shaped pieces of cloth going down the front of the skirt holding it closed. And her shoes were just a simple blue shoe. After seeing her blond hair and getting a quick glance at her eyes he knew she was an Al bhed.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong! All I did was get a little lost! Let go of me!" She was kicking and trying to pull her arms from the two guards that were holding her captive. Her chin length blond hair was flopping all around.  
  
"Let me go!" She slammed her foot down on a guard's foot and he screamed letting go of her arm.  
  
The other guard let go of her arm and back-handed her, making the small Al Bhed fall to the ground. "Shut up and stop struggling you stupid wench!" Some spit flung from his mouth landing on her.  
  
She had her hand on her now red cheek and slowly started to back away until the guard grabbed her. "You aren't going anywhere soon." He was about to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder but a hand grabbed his arm.  
  
"Was hitting her really necessary?" Braska slowly pulled the guard's arm away from her, and bent down to the girl. "Are you okay Miss? If you just do what they tell you for a few days you'll be out of here in no time. That's if what you said, that you didn't do anything, is true."  
  
Both of the guards grabbed her arms and picked her up from the ground leading her into a cell, with some difficulty from her constant kicking and pulling.  
  
"Don't worry Braska, we got her under control. And Auron is waiting upstairs for you." The guard locked the cell and started to walk away when the girl screamed again.  
  
"You can't lock me in here! I didn't do anything!" She slammed her hands on the cell bars. "You just wait until my brother finds out! You'll pay for this!" She turned around from the bars keeping her locked in and walked to a back corner.  
  
The two guards walked away giving Braska small salute as they walked by. One of them was muttering about his sore foot while the other responded with smacking him on the head and telling him to suck it up.  
  
Braska walked up to the girl's cell and looked in at her, seeing her curled up in the back left corner.  
  
"I'm sorry if they hurt you. If you just behave they will let you out. Please don't make matters worse Miss." Braska waited for a reply but there was nothing so he turned around. Taking a step, he was stopped by the girl's voice.  
  
"Fro? Fryd'c dra buehd? Drao fuh'd mad sa uid palyica E's Al Bhed." He stopped and looked at her. That had just proven him right, she was an Al Bhed.  
  
"Excuse me?" He was glad she said something, but as far as he knew she could be calling him unkind things. He knew nothing in Al Bhed. He barely knew anything about them, other than what he had been taught from Yevon.  
  
She didn't answer him, and it didn't seem as if she was going to clue him in.  
  
"I must take my leave, forgive me." He sighed as he walked away wishing he got a reply he understand, but she was Al Bhed, and an Al Bhed that was locked up. He didn't think anyone would want to talk after how she was just treated.  
  
It was late when Braska and Auron finally decided to give it a rest and go home. (Yes I know.... That sounds extremely kinky... but I reworded it like 5 times and the others were only worse --... Oh well...) Auron suggested and Braska didn't have any argument. He was distracted the whole time he was helping Auron. She kept coming back to him mind. Why? He didn't know why, but she was there. The small image of her curled up in the back corner was in his mind ever since he left the prison.  
  
Thinking it wasn't too late Braska decided to do a quick check up. He was tired but it would only be a few minutes. She didn't seem too happy when he left, and the guards didn't treat her to well.  
  
He peered into the girl's jail cell. She was still in the back corner; her knees to her chest. She was staring at the ceiling, notifying to Braska that she was still awake.  
  
"You still awake Miss?" Braska knew the answer but he needed someway to get her attention.  
  
She jumped slightly and turned her gaze from the ceiling to him. She stared a few seconds, trying to make out the figure. That was when he noticed a small bruise on her left cheek. It was from the guard, when he back-handed her.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice was cold and she turned her head away from him. She looked tired, cold, and beat up. And Braska was almost positive that was how she felt.  
  
"Just to make sure your ok. They weren't treating you 100% when you came here." He smiled to try and ease the tension but it was pointless, she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You can go now." That's when Braska heard a rumble from her stomach.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow he asked her, "Did they feed you?"  
  
The giggle that came from her threw him off. "Why would they feed me? Let me starve, one less Al Bhed. I wouldn't eat the food anyway. They would probably poison it or something."  
  
"But that isn't true. We take care of our prisoners, no matter what race they are. Now please allow me to get you some food."  
  
"Take good care of me, huh?" She giggled again and went on, "I think you're the only one that cares that I get fed. Why? You're just some damn Yevonite and me... I'm just a low class Al Bhed. I'm the bad person, remember? You don't want to help me."  
  
"Why do you say that? There is no reason for me to hate you. I don't know you, or anything about the Al Bhed, other than what I'm taught. You can't believe everything now can you miss... miss... May I ask you your name?"  
  
She looked down for a minute, as if she was deciding whether to tell him or not. She finally looked up at him and said in a shaky voice, "Its Sanobia..."  
  
He blinked and didn't really know what how to respond. Well he did, but he was just shocked she actually told him. Maybe he was making some connection with her. Just a small one, but he could feel it there.  
  
"I'm Braska; it's nice to meet you Miss. Sanobia." He did a small Yevon bow and than looked back up to her to hear her respond.  
  
"Famm E's cunno, pid E's hud kmyt du ryja sad oui." She wasn't looking at him, but with the small light on her face he could almost see a small smile. A mocking smile, she knew he couldn't speak Al Bhed, and she was mocking him for it.  
  
"May I ask, what does that mean, Miss?"  
  
"It means I'm very pleased to meet you too."  
  
Braska had no clue it meant exactly the opposite so he just smiled at her.  
  
"Famm E's cunno, pid E's hud kmyt du ryja sad oui."  
  
He heard a giggle and he cocked his eyebrow. "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
She cleared her throat to calm her giggles and she spoke in a louder voice than before, as if showing her true self. "No, its nothing, really."  
  
There was a long pause of silence after Braska's 'Okay.' It was awkward, but it seemed as if neither of them wanted to break the silence.  
  
Than a sound was heard. It was a soft, peaceful sound. It was clam, and quiet. It was a melody, the Hyme of Fayth. And the girl was the one humming it.  
  
Her voice was beautiful. It was smooth, soft, calm, and exactly in tune. Hearing her was peaceful; it was the voice that a mother would use to put a child to sleep.  
  
The melody puzzled Braska though. She was Al Bhed, yet she was singing the Hyme of fayth. Of course they must have known it; everyone is Spira knows it... But why would an Al Bhed sing it and at a time like this. Braska just couldn't understand. But maybe... maybe he wasn't meant to understand, or not yet at least.  
  
The sound of her stomach growling again broke his trance. The noise caused the blond to stop humming.  
  
"Please let me get you some food. You must eat something"  
  
"No, I'm just fine"  
  
"You have to eat. If you don't you'll starve. Now what would you like?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, and I don't want your food! It would be the perfect time to trick an Al Bhed and end up killing another one. Just one less Al Bhed right? Why should any Yevonite care!?"  
  
Her stomach growled again and Braska let out a small chuckle. "Give my five minutes; I'll bring you back something nice to eat."  
  
"Cyja ed, E tuh'd haat oui un ouin vuut..." She turned her head from him not letting him ask what she said.  
  
Braska let out a small sigh and turned to the door. "I won't ask you what that means. But please trust me, I don't mean any harm." He walked out the door and heard a soft humming again; brining a smile to his lips.  
  
When he returned she was in the back corner of the cell again. Her knees pulled close to her stomach, by her arms that were around them. She was still humming softly, barely audible to him, but he could still pick up the soft, sweet tune.  
  
"Here." He slid the food tray into her jail cell. "It's not much, but it will hold you over until tomorrow."  
  
She stood up slowly and gracefully, making her to the tray of food. She began to bend down and stopped standing up straight. "When do I get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know. I suppose when they understand you really were just lost. It could be solved quickly or it could take sometime."  
  
"I'm not going to get out am I? Your just saying that, aren't you?" Her voice sounded a little harsh but Braska could sense a tint of nervousness or fear in her voice.  
  
"Miss. Sanobia, I really don't know when you will be let free, if you just-"  
  
The sound of the food tray crashing into the wall broke his sentence. She kicked the tray and now the small amount of food he was able to find her was all over the wall.  
  
"I'm not going to get out! Just say it! How many Al Bheds, that you caught, did you let free?!? Let me guess! I doubt even one was let free!" She shoved her hand into a small pocket in her skirt that wasn't very visible without close examination. What she pulled out of the pocket was a grenade. "You know, they suck at checking over there prisoners, they missed three grenades that I had on me. Now please step aside!"  
  
Braska was shocked, and not about the guards missing the grenades, that was normal, but about her threatening to use them. "Miss. Sanobia, think about what you are doing, blow this place up and you will never get out."  
  
"Or I will get out of here faster! Now, please move"  
  
"I won't move. I will not let you blow your chances of leaving this place."  
  
"I won't blow anything. They won't let me out so I might as well just try to get myself out. I will blow this place all the way to the Farplane and if it must happen, it will take you with it. Now move! This is your last chance!" She raised her hand in the air ready to throw the grenade.  
  
"I'm not moving an inch from where I stand Miss. Sanobia. If you want to blow this place up, you are going to be taking me with it. Could you live with that on your soul?"  
  
Sanobia didn't like the last part of what he just said. He was trying to make her feel guilty, and it was working. She couldn't go back to a normal life knowing that she killed him; someone very kind to her, even though he was a Yevonite.  
  
She slowly put the grenade back into her pocket and started to sniff slightly. She could feel the tears coming and no matter how much she tried to stop them, they started to drip from her eyes anyway.  
  
"I just want to get out of here. I hate it, I want to go back home. That way I can be with my brother, and feel safe." She slowly backed against the side wall and slide down it pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
Braska smiled slightly; relieved she put that grenade away. He sat down right by her, leaning against the bars of her prison. He wished he could have some contact with her, to comfort her, but these bars, they were blocking out that freedom. Not only that, they took away her freedom.  
  
"You mentioned your brother when you were first brought in here. You must really care for him, I'm sure he's worried about you."  
  
"Cid... that's my brother's name. He's all I have left, so we are close. But he got married about 9 months back. I hate his wife. She's pregnant now. ((Oh Yevon... here comes Brother --)) I think she's about 5 months along the way. That's actually why I ended up here. I got in another fight with Cid over her. He promised me he would help me with the new machine I'm trying to build, but she had a doctor's appointment. He ended up skipping out on me to go with her."  
  
"She is his wife, Sanobia. And now that she is pregnant, he has responsibilities."  
  
"I know! But this hasn't been the first or second time he has skipped out on me. Three years ago was when it started. That when he met her. It wasn't bad at first only once in awhile did he plan something with me and forget. But once she moved in it seemed as if he was doing it every few weeks, not every few months like before. It pisses me off. And it's not just because of that I hate her. She's rude and a jerk (this is Rikku's mom we are talking about... I think someone is jealous.)"  
  
"I can tell that you care about your brother, and maybe you're even a little jealous over his wife. Maybe you need to get to know her more."  
  
"I didn't ask you! And it's not like I could get to know her any better, not that I want to, because I'm stuck in here."  
  
Braska stood up, smoothing out his clothes. "Just think about it, I'll be right back."  
  
He went to the door and left before having to answer any questions. He just couldn't see this girl like this anymore. He would get her out so she can go back to her brother and hopefully make friends with his wife. Then she would be happy, that frown and those tears didn't fit with her face. Her body didn't look right being placed behind bars. So he was going to get her out. He had to or he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.  
  
Braska knocked on the office door of Sir Kinoc (yes Sir Kinoc, he's no measter yet!). Kinoc was the head of the warrior monks, and also called the shots around the prison. Braska new him personally because of Auron. Auron wasn't best friends of Kinoc's, but they talked at times and Braska was sometimes included in this brief conversations.  
  
Even though it was late Braska new the monk would still be here. He was always here until the very early hours in the morning. He normally didn't lock up his office until around 3:30-4.  
  
"Come in" The voice came from behind the door, and with the permission granted Braska opened the door to his office.  
  
"Ah, Braska, why do I have the pleasure to be graced by your presence?"  
  
Taking a step in, Braska bowed the Yevon bow to the monk. "It is about the Al Bhed woman that was found later this afternoon."  
  
"Yes, the Al Bhed. And what, may I ask, do you want with her?"  
  
"Well if possible, could you let her go? I know she trespassed on Bevelle grounds, but I really believe she was just lost. I will gladly show her out of Bevelle."  
  
"She wasn't caught in any crime, but Braska, why? She is just an Al Bhed woman? Why would you bother?"  
  
"She is human like all of us. She has a family that she wants to get back to. And being locked up down there is just making her hate and fear Yevon even more. Why bother keeping her here?"  
  
Kinoc sighed, "Ok, I shouldn't be doing this but here's the deal. You show her all the way out, watching her every step of the way. But you have to make her promise you that she won't wonder back into Bevelle lands. And if she is caught here again she will be thrown back into that jail cell and you won't be able to get her out next time. Understand Braska?"  
  
"I understand Sir. I will lead her out of Bevelle and make sure to tell her not to wonder back into Bevelle, and if she does she should be prepared for the consequences."  
  
"Good, now go before I change my mind." Kinoc waved his hand signaling him to leave.  
  
Braska bowed and turned back to the door. He walked out, closing the door behind him and rushed off back to the prison to hurry and get Sanobia out.  
  
He made a quick stop to grab the key to her cell before he made his way down to all the cells. Walking up to her cell he couldn't help but have a huge smile (or as big as Braska's smiles can get --) on his face.  
  
She looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Fryd yna oui cu rybbo ypuid? Yht fryd duug oui cu muhk?"  
  
"What?" Braska's face went from happy to happy and confused at the same time"  
  
She sighed, "Oh, sorry, slipped out in Al bhed. What are you so happy about? And what took you so long? Oh wait... first answer theis, where did you vanish to?"  
  
Braska's face went back to just being happy again as he held up a key the key to her cell.  
  
"None of that matters. You're free Miss. Sanobia."  
  
That only took me forever... I'm so lazy --. Who knows when I'll get the next one out...? The move reviews the quicker it will get out, so you better review! ::nodnod:: So... I didn't put in the Al bhed translations... haha... look them up yourself, it's easy, just go to google and type in Al Bhed Translator! And bam! There you go, you know what Sanobia is saying! Ok... anyway... I order you to review ::whips the whip she stole from Quistis:: Quistis- Hey! That mine! Give it back! Oops... RETREAT! ::runs away:: 


End file.
